Currently, many vehicle owners enjoy the convenience of universal garage door openers that enable individuals to open and close garage doors without having to exit a vehicle. In some cases, a garage door opener unit is installed in a garage and a remote control device is provided to control the operation of the unit. In other cases, some vehicles are equipped with buttons that can be programmed for use with a garage door opener unit.
What is desirable is a way to integrate garage door opener functions within an existing display device of the vehicle, such as a display device of a vehicle's infotainment system.